marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gifted Episode 1.01: eXposed
"eXposed" is the first episode of the first season of The Gifted. Plot Set in the "X-Men" universe, family adventure series THE GIFTED tells the emotional story of a suburban couple whose ordinary lives are rocked by the sudden discovery that their teenage children possess mutant powers. Forced to go on the run from a hostile government, the family seeks help from an underground network of mutants and must fight to survive. Cast *Stephen Moyer as Reed Strucker *Amy Acker as Caitlin Strucker *Sean Teale as Marcos Díaz/Eclipse *Natalie Alyn Lind as Lauren Strucker *Percy Hynes White as Andy Strucker *Coby Bell as Jace Turner *Jamie Chung as Clarice Fong/Blink *Blair Redford as John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Emma Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Hayley Lovitt as Sage *Jermaine Rivers as Shatter *Ptolemy Slocum as Ted Laird *Joe Nemmers as Agent Ed Weeks *Matthew Tompkins as D.A. Cal Jones *Steffan Argus as Jack *Dalton Gray as Jake *Pierce Foster Bailey as Trevor *Giovanni Devito as Dax *Toks Olagundoye as Carla *Jeff Daniel Phillips as Fade Continuity and References to the X-Men Universe *Reed Strucker is introduced. *Caitlin Strucker is introduced. *John Proudstar/Thunderbird is introduced. *Clarice Fong/Blink appears. *Marcos Díaz/Eclipse is introduced. *Lorna Dane/Polaris is introduced. *Lauren Strucker is introduced. *Andy Strucker is introduced. *Jace Turner is introduced. *Sage is introduced. *Shatter is introduced. *Tex/Fade is introduced. *The X-Men and Brotherhood of Mutants are mentioned. Trivia *Marcos' ringtone is the 1990's X-Men animated series theme. *Producer Matt Nix says the cameo by X-Men creator Stan Lee happened through chance. Lee was in Dallas for a comic convention, which was where shooting was taking place. He was able to shoot his cameo in 20 minutes. Nix said, "That's the kind of thing where I think people sometimes underestimate the degree to which we who make the show are just another group of fanboys trying to make something happen by the skin of our teeth". *A nod to the X-Man, Wolverine, there is a painting of a wolverine on the wall behind Eclipse when he's waiting for his meeting with Reed Strucker. *One time X-Man Tessa, a.k.a. Sage makes her live action debut in this episode as a member of the secret Mutant Underground. *When Marcos enters Tex's Lounge, the neon is only lit to read "X'S". *When Andy Strucker is first introduced at school, he is sketching a wolf in a notebook. In the comics, Andreas and Andrea Von Strucker are collectively known by the code name Fenris (sometimes Fenris twins). This name is taken from the Fenris wolf from Norse mythology, who is also a separate character in the Marvel Universe and appears in Thor: Ragnarok. Gallery Videos The Gifted - Exclusive Clip The First Six Minutes Season 1 Ep. 1 THE GIFTED Reed Has A Serious Talk With Andy's Principal Season 1 Ep. 1 THE GIFTED Andy Harnesses His Powers Season 1 Ep. 1 THE GIFTED Marcos, Lorna, & John Go Looking For Clarice Season 1 Ep. 1 THE GIFTED References Category:The Gifted